Dreamt up Nighmare
by RedAugust
Summary: Al shook his brother gently. “No brother! Stay awake! STAY AWAKE!”
1. Not going anywhere

The slippery glass plate clattered to the bottom of the sink and chipped. Alphonse raced to his side. "Brother, are you alright?"

Ed's dilated eyes danced behind the glaze of pain and his body trembled at the pounding of his distant pulse. Revelation of slumber persisted as Ed sunk carefully to the floor in agony. Why? Why did this happen so often? What was wrong with him?

Alphonse's lips worked quickly to form the reassuring words that Ed needed to listen carefully enough to in order to stay conscious. Erratic waves of cool air breathed past Ed's face, chilling the beads of sweat that formed. "Al…"

"Yes brother." Alphonse supported Ed's limping body in his arms and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Call… hospital."

Al nodded and carefully, propped him up against the two cupboard doors in the corner and rushed to the phone. His fingers tapping all three keys in a well-practiced speed, Al called in the emergency.

When the information had been given, he returned to his brother's side. "It's done, they're coming."

"Th-thank you… Al…"

Al shook his brother gently. "No brother! Stay awake! STAY AWAKE!"

***

"I'm glad you brought him to us again. We get good money out of you two!" The registered nurse, Marly beamed, sarcastically, even though it was true. She loved to tease the boys about their problems, hoping to add optimism to the situation.

Al smirked lightly in return. "Yeah… So have you figured it out yet? What's wrong with him?"

Marly's smile faded. "'Fraid not. None of us have the _slightest_ idea. But he'll come around." Her smile returned, big as ever, "He always does."

Al stared in at Ed through the ICU's (intensive care unit) glass confinement; all the machines he was hooked to… the monitors… the IV and the oxygen… Watching his brother's chest fall and rise, Al was continuously filled with the dread that Ed might be dying.

"Alphonse." A white coated man drifted around a corner a short distance away.

"Dr. Cropton." Al walked briskly to him for the report on Ed's condition.

"Alphonse, I have a question… I have some suspicions, but I can't be entirely sure without some answers… My first standing question being… Did either of your parents show similar symptoms in the past? You mentioned that they had both passed away by now… Or at least your mother for certain… How did she die, Alphonse?"

Al staggered back against the wall, shielding his eyes with his hand. "It _was_ something like this… Of course… It's genetic."

"Al, I'm so sorry." Marly stepped in and set her delicate hand on Al's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Marly, you're the nurse… You tell me. Am I sick too?" Al's humor was grotesque and Marly swaggered in shock. His eyes grew and shrank in realization to his accusation and he fell back against the blank slate for support. "I'm sorry."

Marly smiled in understanding. "It's alright. This must be hard for you."

A quiet tear slid secretly down the side Al's face opposite of Marly and he whispered too quietly for her to hear clearly: "He's all I've got left."

"What?" Marly ducked her head to try to see his expression.

He lifted his chin and slapped on a, fatigued, happy face, "Nothing. I'm alright."

"Hm, looks like he just woke up. You wanna go in and see him?" Dr. Cropton's less business like tone chimed in and Al nodded entering the room.

"Hey, brother."

Ed turned his head toward the door and closed his eyes, looking pleased.

"Do you feel any better?"

Ed nodded and slid the mask to his chin. "Yes… Want to get ice cream? It sounds pretty good right now, right? Then we'll go home."

Al's hands balled to fists and he glared at the floor. "No brother."

Ed was stunned for a moment, then comprehended the mouth lashing to come and looked away.

"You have to let them take the tests brother! I don't care if we can't afford it right now! But it's our only hope of saving you!" *sigh* "They've determined the source of your illness, brother… But they can't treat it without your compliance."

"They have?" Ed turned back to him curious, but avoided Al's raw gaze.

"Don't act so surprised… It wasn't too difficult to figure out you inherited it from mother."

Ed snorted; then laughed lightly.

"What's so funny brother?! You're dying!"

"Ah, come on, Al. Not too difficult? Heh, how many times have we been here? It might have been more obvious, but it _was_ difficult to determine. At least for them."

"I don't care right now brother, I want you well again. You're all I've got." Al fought back tears and refused to look at his sibling now sitting up straight in the hospital bed squeamishly disconnecting the IV from his arm.

"We've been here six times now, Al… We've had this conversation five… We both know this by now… If this was really terminal, I'd be dead already…" Ed came to his feet and approached him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Al looked up at him with teary eyes.

Ed gave him a reassuring smile and set his forehead against Al's. "I'm not going anywhere…"


	2. In the window

"…I'll take the test."

Al's eyes widened and he embraced his brother in delight.

"Good to hear it." Marly stepped up behind them and stood just inside the door.

The boys stepped apart again, startled for an instant, and Ed smiled sheepishly at her while Al beamed. He was so excited that he had finally convinced Ed that taking the test would benefit the both of them.

"You really need to get back in the bed though, Edward. The heart monitor misses you and the IV looks lonely…Are you really able to be without the oxygen right now?"

Ed let himself stumble mild-dramatically back onto the bed and he rubbed his temples, with real cause, with a soft chuckle and a temperate grin, "Barely; it does somewhat hurt to breath, but it's alright, I can deal." He glared at the needle, "This, on the other hand, I'll do without for sure."

"You talk too much." Marly shook her head and stepped over to put the IV back into Ed's wrist; he squirmed as the needle slid into place. Once he was resituated comfortably in the bed, she put the oxygen mask back over his mouth and nose. "I recommend keeping this on for a while… Honestly, I've never met a patient who would disconnect their own equipment. You really pushed yourself this time too." She extended a hand to rest on Ed's forehead.

The mask lifted slightly due to the facial flex of a smile that spread innocently across Ed's face.

Marly shook her head again and ruffled his hair, "Just take it easy until you can go home, alright."

The ICU door closed, and Al smiled at it.

Ed, eyeing his brother's expression, curled his lips in to suppress an inevitable smile that broke ground and Ed moved the mask to laugh a little.

"What?" Al turned to him.

"You… Are hopelessly crushing on her aren't you?" It was quiet for a moment and Ed snickered again.

"Oh, shut it. I'm just grateful to her." Al reached over and gently snapped the mask back over Ed's face.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Ed continued to tease through the plastic and Al simply shook his head in denial.

***

The next day, just like the last few times, Ed was released from the hospital, free to do as he pleased as though nothing had happened; which was the best part.

It would be three or so weeks before the test results came back, nevertheless it didn't matter much to Ed, so long as he continued to fight it off on his own.

Dr. Cropton had a hypothesis, and if he was correct, Ed shouldn't even be breathing at that moment; he should've died the first time- but nothing else seemed to fit the symptoms. In conclusion, if he had lived this long, there was nothing to worry about. So, he ignored the doctor's ideas and facts about him.

Ed's eyes drifted from the sky back to Al's spacey face,and he shoved him, then took off running toward their house now in sight. Al scoffed… Then laughed, and chased after his brother.

Reaching the door, it became a battle of who's would key would unlock it first. As the door swung open, having undone one lock each, it became about who would be able to slide through the opening to take the gold.

Soon, both flopped into the entryway, Ed falling against the wall and Al catching the coffee table were he left his keys as he straightened. They stood panting for a moment, looked at each other and chuckled.

"You… You're impossible." Al shook his head catching his breath.

Ed chuckled and adjusted to fully face Al with a grin. "Meaning?"

"You're unstoppable!" Al threw his hands in the air, pacing around the edge of the couch into the living room, "Edward Elric, the unstoppable; the infamous Full Metal Alchemist! The brave hero of the people, the ever-so-temperamental-when-called-short MANIAC, that won't stop fighting… or running," Al plopped down on the floor at the end of his rant. He beamed up at his brother from the floor in front him "even when he's ill."

"Ill, maybe, BUT I AIN'T SHORT NO MORE! 5'8" BABY! YEAH!" Ed threw a prosthetic fist into the air with a triumphant smirk.

Both boys laughed again and settled into lounging positions on the rug.

Ed spoke up after a brief quiet, "So, sir chef-"

"You're hungry already? You just ate twenty minutes ago!"

Ed grinned mischievously and Al shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey," Ed leaned in suddenly serious, "That's what you get for makin' me run."

Al stood, "Unbelievable. Besides, _I'm_ not the one who made _you_ run." Al ruffled his hair as he stepped over Ed's stretched legs.

"Lies! You're so scary when you're quiet, I had to! I hadn't a choice!" Ed lay down and laughed at his own joke while Al laughed sarcastically sauntering into the kitchen.

The sound of clanking pans, the click and puff of the stove burner, and the rippled crackle of dry noodles tumbling onto the metal strainer followed by the sound of running water… This was home, and the one cooking… Had flesh. Ed smiled up at the ceiling with pained eyes at the memory of how things once were; the things that brought them here… to Earth. His mind began to wander back to Amestris, his _real_ home…

Unexpectedly, Al gasped and dropped the pot of freshly rinsed noodles on the floor. Ed curled his legs to his chest before jolting them out to launch himself to his feet and he staggered- due to a head rush- to the kitchen. When his vision was clear, he looked in at Al. He was on the floor shamefacedly scooping the steaming bare pasta back into the dish.

"Did you burn yourself?" Ed bent down and picked up one of Al's trembling hands to examine it.

"Well, no actually. I… guess I just though I saw something in the window is all."

"Why does everything bad always have to happen in the kitchen." Ed wondered aloud as he pushed the last of the food at Al who picked it up, slapped it back into the pan with the other now 'toxic' noodles, and began rinsing them in the hot water again.

Ed snuck a peek around the disappointed blonde in front of him out the window. There was nothing there. Ed patted Al's shoulder who smiled apologetically at him.

A gentle smile returned and Al shut off the water and walked over to the stove.

"What did it look like?"

Al twisted to stare at Ed with surprise, "I might not have even seen anything, brother, don't sound so angry. I'm okay."

Ed sighed, "It just concerns me."

"Brother," Al dipped his head to the side to look into Ed's eyes gazing at the floor to his left, "I'm still shaken from your attack the other day. I really _really_ want to know what they come up with for a cure."

"You can at least tell me what it was." Ed walked over to the now bubbling pot and stirred it around with the spoon.

"I'm not sure, actually… But…"

Ed shot Al a look over his shoulder, "But?'

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look."

Ed huffed and returned his focus to the boiling pasta, _He talks about it like he __knows__ there was something there…_ "The foods almost done… Do you want me to prepare the sauce?"

"Sure, Ed. I'll get some bread warmed."


	3. A dent and a new girl in the hood

"_Awe… How cute… A sleeping dwarf… Better not wake him… they get angry when their beauty sleep is disturbed… Right Ed?"_

Ed jolted up in bed, fear spilled across his face. His eyes darted around the dim room… Dim, not dark? He gazed over at his alarm clock. Almost six o'clock… He didn't have to be awake for another three hours… However, he was wide-awake and after a dream like that… There wouldn't be any naps later either… *clunk, clank* Was Al awake? Was he opening the shop today? Carpenters did have strange hours…

He slowly lowered his feet to the floor, carefully listening to the noises drifting from what seemed to be the kitchen. Ed strode to the door and stepped out, "Al?"

"What?"

Ed whipped around and stared in horror at Al peeking out of his room behind him and something heavy dropped in the kitchen. Both boys broke into a dead sprint toward the clatter and Ed swiped the emergency bat from the hook just inside the laundry room as they passed.

Al slid in his socks half way across the kitchen and stumbled catching himself with his hands. Ed stood in the entryway, bat raised for defense before lowering it to his side. "They're gone…"

Al, already standing erect again, sighed and set a hand on his heart. "Cursed adrenaline… This can't keep happening to me, I'm not used to it. It's gonna give me a heart attack or something."

"Don't say that, you're fine." Ed strode to the window and slammed it shut watching the curtains settle sinking deeper into suspicion.

"Should we call the station?" Al bent over again and picked up the frying pan. "Sh** he put a huge dent in the floor… I wonder what he was going to do with this… What?" Al looked innocently up at Ed's shocked expression.

"You cuss? Since when?"

Al ducked his head, "Sorry, I hear it a lot at work, I guess I picked it up or something."

"Well gee, I don't care. It just surprised me; I never thought I'd hear that from you. You've always been far too innocent for crude language so… Oo. That _is_ a big dent… You gonna fix that?"

"Yeah, I really don't have much a choice. I'm the only one of the two of us who knows how. I hate not having alchemy anymore though, this is gonna take forever…"

Ed smirked, "Get workin' then. I'll make breakfast." He leaned over and took the pan from the floor next to Al who squatted down and ran his fingers over the mark.

They both stared for a moment then… Who was that anyway?

Al progressively built a hardy laugh.

"What?" Ed set the skillet on the stove and turned around with a confused half-smile.

"We're in the kitchen, brother." Al choked out and the two laughed together at the dark irony.

"Well _this_ sucks!" Ed shook his head as the chuckles faded and he turned to spray non-stick on the pan and turn on the stove. "But hey, one bad thing _didn't_ happen in the kitchen this morning."

"Oh?" Al stood once more.

"I dreamt up Envy early this morning. He mocked me for being a dwarf... I didn't see his face though; but I definitely recognized his ugly voice."

"Yikes, Ed, me too… Only… he mocked my armor."

"That… can't be good…"

The two fell silent consumed by their rising concerns… When the phone rang, they both flinched and Ed crossed the room to answer it.

(He hip-checked the table on the way around to the phone) "Ouch, Hello?... Oh!... Yes… Alright… Yes, I'm on my way." *click* "That was the chief, I'm headin' in. I bought some bacon yesterday if you want some. Save some for me though if you can. There's also some cinnamon rolls on the top of the fridge, so help yourself to some of those… Sorry I can't stay… Alright… Be good, see ya!" All while he spoke Ed had exited the kitchen, went down the hall to his room, stuffed his uniform in a vacant book bag, and headed out the front door pulling his trench coat on to cover his bare torso and tapping his shoes onto his feet, then closed the door behind him. "Hey, Miss Cassero." Ed waved across the lawn at their sweet elderly neighbor watering her lawn.

"You know someone broke into your house this morning. I told her she shouldn't do that because a cop lives there, but she didn't seem to care."

Ed stopped, "She?"

"Yeah, she was wearing a tube top/turtleneck and a mini skirt. She also had really _long_ black hair… Or… It looked black, it was still pretty dark out, I couldn't really tell… Yup, climbed right on through your window there. Did you catch her?"

"No…" Ed's eyes seemed to search the grass for answers… That description sounded horrifically like Envy… _Dear God, don't let it have been Envy._

"Well you might look into it. Poor troubled youth in these days, I'm sure you know, Lieutenant."

Ed nodded, "Thanks, have a good day, don't work too long, the sun'll be out and bright later." He jogged down to the end of the driveway and slid into his silver Mustang- bought solely for the humor of it… the joke backfired and turned out dirty but was too good of a deal to return- gunned the engine and headed for the station.

Back in the house, the phone rang again; Alphonse lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Alphonse?"_

"Speaking."

"_Hey, it's Marly, the RN from the Carriage Hospital, where you always take Ed."_

"Oh, I thought that was you. You sound kind of different over the phone, though, so I wasn't certain… what's up?"

"_I just heard we are getting in an autopsy for the morgue and they want me to assist… The man was murdered… Has Ed told you anything? I was hoping to get more details on what I'll be dealing with."_

"Oh, really? Well he was called in way early today so I'm guessing that's where he's headed. But no, he didn't say anything if he knew before they called so…"

"_I see, that's fine… I was just kinda hoping… This is my first autopsy so I'm nervous…"_

"Can I come? I don't work today."

"_Um… I don't really know."_

"If my brother will be there… I'm sure it'll take a couple hours so maybe I could hang out and after… Maybe… the… the_ three_ of us, could go do something together?"

"_Oh, Al, that's thoughtful of you, but… If I heard correctly, the examination could consume days… Sorry."_

"Totally cool. I'll find something to do eventually… Oh! I guess that's actually a good thing."

"_Oh? Is there something you forgot you needed to do?"_

"Yeah, I need to fix the floor. Someone broke into our house earlier and dropped a frying pan on our floor. Now there's a massive dent that needs repair." Al smoothed his bare foot over the damage.

"_Wow, really? Well you're the right man for the job then… Was anything taken?"_

"Not that we've noticed… Shhhhh-ga. The food, got to go!"

"_Kay, don't burn it! Talk to you later."_

"Thanks, bye."

*click*

Al scurried over to the stove and began to fan the graying steam and he slid the pan to another burner. The pan hissed against his skin and he half dropped it to shake his hand now searing from the heat. He stepped over by the sink then, and began running his hand under the cold water. Gnawing on his bottom lip from the numbness that followed the application of the liquid, Al squirmed until it became more comfortable and he turned off the water.

"Great…" Holding his wrist to slow the shaking of his throbbing hand Al clomped down the hall for the first aid kit.

"Perfect…" Al muttered as he dug through the box, "No burn treatment…"

"Go see Marly."

"WAH!" Alphonse spun around.

Laughter broke in the doorway. "Dude, you spun in the air! I swear you just jumped three feet!"

"I swear I just lost three years! Don't sneak up on me like that! Why aren't you at work?"

Ed's face dropped, "I was called in on a murder case… It was Marly's dad and like I said, I want you to go see her. She's not taking it well and I thought you might be able to cheer her up with that adorable happy-go-lucky disposition of yours." Ed slid onto the counter, lifted Al's burned hand, and began to spread some Vaseline on it.

Al flinched at the sharp tingle, "Her dad? That's cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"They called her in to do an autopsy on her own dad."

"They wouldn't do that." Ed shook his head and reached for the bandage wrap.

"But they did, brother, she told me."

"She called?"

"Yeah, she said she was called into the morgue for an autopsy." Al flinched again at the rough contact of the gauze.

"Hold down this end, please… No, she must have heard them wrong. She doesn't have the forensic training for it. And that would be cruel if they ever did. They just wanted her to come say her goodbyes before the droning exam of the remains."

"Remains?"

Ed glanced up at his brother's sickened face, "… don't worry about it. I just need you to come with me is all. We all agreed if anyone can dry her tears it's you… or at the very least, get her to breath somewhat normally…"

"Yeah… I'll come… I wanted to anyway, but she didn't think it would be a good idea since the autopsy would've taken a long time… I actually was hoping it _wouldn't_ take long so we could go do something after…"

"You mean you asked her out?" Ed finished wrapping Al's hand and looked up at his eyes hopefully.

"Not really… I got scared and said that the _three _of us should do something… the third being you."

"Well, hey, don't let me be the third wheel on the bike, I'll back out last second and you and her can go out, you know, keep her mind off her dad… and keep her eyes on you, right?" Ed nudged Al's arm and hopped off the counter leaving the bathroom.

Al blushed and followed him out flicking off the light on the way. "Nah, it won't be like that. I'm sure she's too upset to want to do anything with me anyway."

"At least now you have a reason to hug her, eh?" Ed cocked an eyebrow as he now walked backward toward the front door.

"What are you saying that I should be all over the girl I happen to like?" Al threw Ed's jacket at his face from the back of the couch as he grabbed his own.

"Oh, not at all… I just think it would be sweet." Ed made an obnoxious face that said to Al that he was treating him like a toddler in love.

Al shook his head, "Let's just go."

Ed chuckled and the two stepped out into the light of day. Ed paused to lock the door from the inside before closing it and sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Alphonse!" A couple girls across the street waved flirtatiously.

Al waved back half-heartedly as he climbed into the passenger side of the car. Ed walked around the front of the car lifting a hand in greeting to the girls also.

Both front doors closed and the car started. "Why do the girls always wave at _you_?" Ed chimed sarcastically as he buckled in.

"Beats me. _Those_ girls probably just know me better than they know you, and aside from that, I'm closer to their age… Ed?"

Ed adjusted in his seat while staring back at the group of girls no longer paying attention to their vehicle. "Do you recognize that girl on the far right?" He pointed to a girl with long black hair and a mini-skirt...

"What?" Al adjusted too and leaned toward the back window for a better look, "No, I don't actually… Maybe she's new to the neighborhood?"

"Maybe… Well lets go." Ed gunned the engine, making the girls flinch and then laugh and wave as the boys drove away.


	4. At the morgue tears and blushing

"Ah, Lieutenant Elric, good timing." A stocky, middle-aged man with pale skin, short burnet hair and a similar colored mustache approached the two getting out of the car. "Is this your brother?" The man shook Ed's hand but looked at Al whose line of sight scanned all that was before him.

"Yup, this is Alphonse."

"What?" Al flipped around and the two men snickered.

"Al, this is Lieutenant Kaden Faux, my partner. Kaden, my brother." Ed had a hand on Kaden's shoulder while his other extended to Al.

Alphonse ducked his head in mild embarrassment and came around the front of the car to shake the man's hand, "Nice to meet you… And sorry about that; I've never been to a morgue."

"That's quite alright. Miss Shauna is over this way. We've got her by the fan 'cause of all of her panicking and running around… She's been anticipating your arrival, let me tell you."

"Hey Elric." Another policeman waved at Ed… Then another saluted him. Each greeting, Ed returned and Al's heart swelled with pride in his brother's work and the respect he had earned among the men of the force.

"Miss Shauna?" Kaden slowly approached Marly who sat beside a large black fan, face red, and obviously exhausted.

She turned to them and sat still until her gaze fell on Al's sympathetic eyes now involuntarily brimming with moister and apologetic emotion. She ran into his arms.

Her hands gripped the fabric on Al's chest as she began to bawl into his shirt and Al held her tightly around the waist a tear sliding down his own face seeing her bright smile snuffed out. (Ed and Kaden slipped out of the room giving them a moment to themselves.)

"He… He was a-all I h-had!" She wailed and Al tightened his grip now coming to a painful, deeper understanding of her heartache. "H-he w-was my… only family! Al… I don't want Ed to die!"

Al flinched and became ridged as he too began to cry; the thought of losing Ed like she had lost her father made him sick and everything within him refused to let go of Marly's trembling body so he shrank with her to the floor.

She sobbed a while longer before pulling back enough to look Al in the eye, "I w-won't l-let Ed… I won't let him… I'll do everything in my power. I-"

Al grew a soft smile while the salty droplets continued to fall, "I know. Thank you."

They embraced once more and Al sat very still while she whimpered… Each breath she took he could feel warm and cool his shoulder… He had never been so close to someone… Her pulse was even felt against his… Her tears slid down his neck… He closed his eyes then, and began to pretend this moment would never end.

***

Alphonse lifted her carefully, keeping her tiered body close as she slept now. When he was steadied on his feet, he carried her in a bride's-cradle to the bench by the fan and laid her down, covered her with his coat and sat beside her. He sighed then, as he stared down at her smooth features and her long eyelashes, her elegant lips gently parted for air… Reaching over to brush her silken black hair from her porcelain face and remembering her incredible smile, Al felt ready to admit then… He was falling in love.

He smiled; love had a nice home-like feeling deep within it… _I wonder if __this__ is what Ed felt when he looked at Winry… Winry… Amestris…_ Al's eyes began to be misty again but with his brother re-entering the room, he brushed it away.

"Is she better now?" Ed spoke softly, breaking the peaceful silence… But to Al, Ed's voice was comforting, so it was a wonderful thing… Silence could be ghostly empty… Truthfully, he didn't like it. It reminded him too much of the nights he spent in the armor watching his brother sleep while he couldn't… Of what little of that time frame he could remember, it hurt him then, and would now.

"Much, thanks." Al looked back down at her sleeping figure beside him.

"You look so grown up."

Al looked up at his brother, confused… Ed's golden orbs were filled with pain and joy all at once and Al tipped his head to the side.

"You've already found a woman and you're only recently seventeen… My baby brother's found a good thing before I even saw it coming."

"You make it sound like _you _might be losing _me..._ Did you hear what she said to me about you?"

Ed nodded solemnly and a smile spread on both faces. "You crying again?"

"I told you," Al's voice cracked and he cleared his throat to finish, "I'm grateful to her."

"And _I _told _you_, I'm not going anywhere." Ed ruffled his brother's hair who pulled away and grinned up at him. "I know."

Ed's heart broke; the grin didn't reach the boy's eyes…

Marly stirred some and the brothers looked down at her; she remained asleep.

"Brother," Al looked up to meet Ed's attentive stare, "Did you feel this way about Winry?"

Ed twitched in feeling awkward about the question and took a seat next to Al. "Um… Sort'a. Though, being me, I can't imagine it was as deep as your love." Ed jumped making contact with a burning glare from Al. "What? You know I'm more reserved than you when it comes to affection."

"But you loved her still the same. And the depth of it can't be measured with anyone, so you can't literately say that."

Ed blinked two or three times before his surprise softened to appreciation. "I guess I'm _not_ cold hearted then?"

Al continued to glare for a moment, deep in thought, before reaching out to lay a hand on Ed's chest where his heart hid. "Hm…" He removed it and Ed watched in bewilderment as Al placed the same hand, next, on his own chest. "I'd say you're warmer than me, but with what I just said, I can't…"

Ed smiled and shook his head.

"You have a big, warm, vibrant heart, Ed. Else you wouldn't have gotten us this far."

Ed's smile vanished and irritation tainted his light eyes, "This far? Do you see how far we've gone, Al? I've got us so far we can't even see home anymore."

"That doesn't make your heart cold, brother."

"What does it make me, then?"

"Superhuman. No one could have done anything you did."

"That's cause no one is that…" *sigh*

*SLAP!*

"Stupid, brother? Not _even!_ Every one _else_ would have been stupid and got us into trouble!"

"So if I didn't screw up and get us into trouble being stupid and reckless what did I do? Admit it Al, look where we are! I screwed up!"

"No you didn't!" Alphonse was nearly screaming now. "If anything you made things better! Easier! Safer! Think of the people you helped along the way! Look at the body you gave me! Besides, _you_ weren't the one messing everything up! The Homunculi were! And dad especially!"

Ed froze… _Al just accused dad..._ "Al, I-" He came to his feet and stepped into Al; at a loss of words, he put his arms around him.

Al struggled against Ed's grip at first, still frustrated with the holder, but soon surrendered and folded his arms around his brother… for the first time since early childhood… He didn't want _this_ to end either…

Ed too, didn't want to stop. He hadn't willingly embraced anyone in a long time… If recalled correctly the last person was his mother… Winry had hugged him once, but he didn't return it… And here he hugged Al… And it felt… So… Like home.

Behind the brothers, Marly slowly sat up, finding herself still foggy with tears but smiling at the men. "You two okay now?"

They flinched and Ed stepped back to turn to her; the two turned red in the face and Al smiled innocently, "Yeah… Sorry."

They stepped further apart then and Ed brushed off his jacket and organized his officer attire to its wearing perfection.

Marly snickered weakly, "Hey Alphonse… Let's say the '_three'_ of us go do something… I need something to take my mind off of everything."

Al flushed again as soon as the colors on his face had become natural from the initial blush-event. "Yeah, sure… Ed?"

Ed thought for a moment, j_udging by the look on his face, he's afraid that I won't go..._

"Please brother."

Ed sneered; _he wants me to tag along that badly, eh?_ "Sorry, can't. You guys go on ahead."

"What? Why?" Al sounded distressed to Ed but luckily he seemed to come across as disappointed to Marly since she repeated the latter question in her own pouting vocals.

"They have work for me here. I can't spontaneously take time off you know."

"You've done it before." Al muttered to himself.

Marly didn't hear him, but didn't acknowledge him about it either, "Oh, that's too bad. I had fun stuff in mind."

"Like what?" Al began to brighten it countanance.

"Well, we could go bowling, or go to the arcade… We could go swimming and Shurakka's… Take your pick, I'm paying."

Al's jaw dropped, "No! I'm paying."

Marly made a sad face but Al brushed it off. "Fine," She piped up and sauntered over to Al, enfolding him in her delicate arms.

He stayed still until she stepped back... waving his wallet in front of her face.

Ed leaned back to see where she might have pulled that out of. Following he cocked an eyebrow at a mix-emotioned Al who really couldn't believe this girl.

Al looked at him as if to ask if he saw what had just happened.

Ed shrugged and jabbed his thumb at her, "I like her. Good pick." He patted Al's shoulder then, and strutted away raising his hand in farewell, "Have fun."

Al's head dropped with a heavy sigh and Marly just beamed sticking his wallet in her back pocket.


	5. A Date and a Scare

The two sauntered calmly down the street enjoying the cool breeze under the hot sun. The day was perfect and Marly had backed Al into a corner to where _he_ had to decide what to do for the day. In the end, they settled on an afternoon of swimming.

Alphonse was admittedly nervous about being with Marly in nothing but swimming shorts and her in... whatever amount of pieces her bathing suit was… Nevertheless, the pool sounded refreshing after a long day of tears and stress.

"Kay, Al. You can wait out here while I run in and get my swim-suit and come right back, promise." Marly ran up the front steps of a spacious, two story white house and through the big oak door.

Al remained outside waiting, staring in awe at the spectacular garden around him. The flowers were plentiful and many different colors. The bushes were sculpted and perfectly shaped- not a weed in sight. The grass surrounding the display was a brilliant, luscious green and flawlessly level… The water fountain trickled soothingly with the sound of the chirping birds, and for a moment, Al felt as though he was in heaven.

"Alphonse?"

Al flinched and looked up at the porch where Marly stood with an easy smile and admiring gaze.

"Do you like the yard that much?"

Al tipped his head, "What do you mean?"

"You seemed completely mesmerized. You didn't even notice me come out." She giggled and skipped down the steps, a small green dress' bottom edge dancing loosely about her mid-thigh as she came. Al blushed and she snickered again taking his arm in the crook of her elbow, "Let's go."

Since they had already stopped by Al's house, the duo headed straight for the pool after fetching Marly's necessities. They walked slow, talking all the way, until finally reaching their destination. The timing could not have been more perfect! There was almost _no one_ else there!

Marly and Al slowly turned their heads to look at each other. When they made eye contact, Marly squealed and took off toward the diving board tearing of the swiming suit cover to reveal in similar forest green bikini.

Al hesitated a moment, widely blushing, before stumbling for momentum to catch up to her as she climbed the ladder already, "Wait up!" He too ran to the high dive and the twosome dove- one after the other- and began their day of aquatic fun.

/\/\/\/\/\

Time passes so slowly in the dunking games and splashing, but for Al, as the evening drew near its end, it seemed to have gone by so fast. Wet and now cold, they started back home since the pool kicked them out for closing.

"Hey Marly?" Al's face began to heat as he braced himself for his next question.

She looked curiously at him and he blushed harder, broke stare with her, and continued.

"I… don't suppose… you'd… like dinner at… at my place… would you?" He chanced a glace back at her in conclusion to watch her ponder the request.

"Sure." She beamed; she was blushing too.

"Great! So… Um… What would you… like to eat?"

She thought a moment longer and shrugged, "Surprise me."

"Great." (With a little less enthusiasm this time.) "So... What _don't_ you like? Just in case."

"Well. I much care for avacadoes or squash... Or any kind of nut... And that's all."

"You don't like nuts?" Al felt empty for a split moment; he loved nuts.

She shook her head with a bitter look. "To bland." She smaked her lips, then, and made a sour face as though she had just eaten one and they both laughed at her joke.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah, the house is so warm." Marly pulled her shoulders to her chin and rubbed her forearms.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry I didn't think to bring a coat… Or blanket or something." Al took her damp towel from her shoulders and handed her the fleece blanket off the back of the couch.

Marly shook her head, "It's totally fine… So, where's Ed?"

"I don't know… He should be home by now." Al circled cautiously into the kitchen and looked around for signs that his brother had come home. However, everything was in perfect order as he left it; Ed had obviously not been released from duty yet. "Ah, well… Let me get started on dinner anyway. I'm certain he'll be home soon."

Marly nodded and headed into the living room and curled up on the couch.

Al looked up from the fridge and over his shoulder, saw her sitting on the plush cushion, and sparked another idea. "Would you like me to put a movie in for you?"

She nodded, "Do you have Diary of Janis Wall?"

Al blinked in astonishment, "That's a horror movie."

"So you have it!" Marly leapt from the couch, the blanket apearing to be a cape that suited her all too well, and she ran to the book case lined with collected movies. "Gotcha!" She slipped it off the shelf and spun handing it to AL as he slowly paced into the room, a look of confusion spelled across his face. "What? I haven't seen it yet."

"You like horror movies?" Al stepped around to the DVD player and set in the movie before turning on the TV and then the stereo. He turned slightly and held out his hand, "Remote?"

"Of course I like horror! They're the best ones! They actually entertain the _entire_ time you're sitting there." She set the device in his hand and sat back down.

Once Al launched the setting, he showed Marly how to work the control for the system and headed back to the kitchen.

/\/\

About half way through cooking, Al heard the movie _really _begin and he laughed as Marly squealed in the way she always did when she was excited- as he had learned about her today. Following, he pivoted to the sink to wash the cutting board and BOOM! Al cried out and tossed himself backward as the sudden pound on the window scared him senseless. Ominous laughter could then be heard outside.

"Alphonse?" The movie paused and the startled female raced to his side as he lay panting on the floor.

The front door clicked.

"BROTHER! I had a knife in my hand! I could have hurt myself, thank you very much!" Al jumped to his feet as the laughter continued.

Marly sighed with relief and followed him out to see Al stuff Ed into a headlock and kick back striking his shin.

"Owe, what? Come on, you were in the _kitchen._ I couldn't help myself." Ed straightened, as he was released, and ruffled his still winded brother's hair while walking past. "Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure." Al began to mutter, "You little brat."

Marly snickered too and went into the other room aslo to assist in any way _she _could.

When dinner was made, they all started the movie over together and had an interesting rest of the evening when the credits began...


	6. Abduction

The white words drifted slowly up the front of the screen… Soft, upbeat music hummed in unison with Marly's even breathing… Alphonse could feel every breath, and it gave him chills every time.

The young RA had fallen asleep on Al's chest as he lounged on the couch next to his brother who eyed the two mischievously.

"I don't see _you_ with a woman in your arms." Al whispered bitterly at Ed whose eyebrows rose in false insult to the statement.

"It's a work in progress, thank you…" Ed switched off the TV and grabbed a blanket. "I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." Ed winked and spread the second blanket over the couple.

Al blushed, but thanked his brother anyway as Ed headed for his bedroom. Al then looked down at his sleeping crush. Seeing her gently parted lips reminded him of the ever-reoccurring air that tickled his far arm… She was so beautiful when she slept…

He allowed himself to lean into her then. He paused, breathed deep for confidence, closed his eyes, and delicately pressed his lips to her waiting forehead. He held himself there for a moment, before pulling back, saticfied since she still lay sleeping.

"_That_ was… _sickeningly_ sweet. Try getting her lips this time; I'll let you have that much joy for the moment."

Al's eyes dilated completely and his pulse skipped before multiplying BPM. "Envy…"

The name whispered into the darkness received a reply of ominous, hollow laughter. "Good evening Alphonse. Do tell me who the girl is? She obviously means something spectacular to you, am I right?"

Al held her tighter, "Leave her be."

"What was that? I really don't think you need to whisper, brother. Say that again."

Al could feel and smell Envy's breath on his face as he spoke.

He cocked the gun, "LET THEM BE!"

Envy straightened away from the two and faced the hall entryway. "Come now, pipsqueak, you know I can't die."

"No." Ed shook his head and stepped into the room, "Everyone can die. I've killed homunculi before. I know what I'm doing."

"Weak… THEY WERE WEAK!" Envy and Ed began to circle one another.

"You're wrong. They were stronger than you. Stronger than you'll ever be."

"Prove it!" Envy was furious. He was almost shrieking with anxiety mixed in.

"You hide behind masks! You run from us. You kick our faces in, and take off."

"It's okay, Marly. Stay still." Al shook as he whispered in Marly's ear. She trembled too and held her breath as Ed shot at the entity in the darkness. Laughter proceeded.

The laughter molded into a deafening shout as the stranger leapt at Ed and the gun went off again. Al took the chance to get Marly out. She felt him sweep her up into his arms as he rushed for the door.

Envy twisted in the air landing gracefully between Al and his way out. He began to snake his cold arms between Al and Marly to take her from him, but Al fought back. Having no usable access with his arms, Al kicked at Envy until he managed to pull away. When Envy's arms were around him instead, Al dropped Marly and spun to strike.

However, as he did so, his head quickly found Envy's and they cracked skulls. The noise of it was the last thing anyone heard aside from Marly's screaming, before Envy and Al were out of sight.

Ed sprinted through the open door; shotgun cocked and loaded, and spun circles in the yard, scanning high and low for any sign of his abducted brother and the psychopath that held his limp body.

The gun fired again and Ed called to the heavens swears that could not be repeated. "DON'T TAKE MY BROTHER FROM ME!"

Marly swaggered to her feet to look out into the front lawn at Ed, on his knees, crying into his hands for the second loss of his beloved brother.

"Send me to Hell. Do it. Just do it. Anywhere is better than here. God, why my brother? Why must he destroy all I ever treasured in life? This place is Hell now, just… Let me die here. If I can't be happy in life… I'll surely be happy in death. God, why? Just…" Ed sobbed between his fingers as Marly's trembling hand set gently on his shoulder. Ed looked down at the arm attached to that shoulder. The prosthetics he had earned from a reckless child hood that had originally taken his brother from him. "I just got him back, God, WHY?!"

Tears continued to roll down the cheeks of both parties in the lawn as the startled neighbors waited for the police to assist their lieutenant in his moment of despair.

None one in the crowd moved. They just waited… Waited, until one off the littlest souls stepped forward and strode cautiously across the yard.

"Brother Elric?"

She was a little burnet church girl Al knew and she had the biggest heart of anyone. She approached and wrapped her fragile porcelain arms around Ed's neck and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth- aiming for his cheek. Ed held her back until she pulled away to look him in the eye.

Her big green eyes sparkled in contrast to the mist in Ed's that clouded his vision so that he flinched at her sudden touch… brushing away his tears.

"Mommy said- said that-" Tears began to fill her eyes as well, "God… only lets us hurt… so that… that when we are ready to feel better with his help… he can kiss us better so we know he loves us."

"Nice beliefs, kid." Ed shook his head. "But- be there a God- he forsook me long ago."

The girl pivoted in his arms, "Mommy? What's 'forsook'?"

The woman wept hearing her daughter's words and realizing why she asked.

When her mommy didn't respond, the girl turned back to Ed, "He still loves you, though. Else, no one would."

Ed smiled softly seeing that there was no brushing off this one and he sighed, "Do you?"

"Lots and lots!" She jumped a bit in his grip and hugged him again, tighter this time.

Ed choked on his words, "You barely know me."

"The Holy Ghost tells me you're good and God loves you, so I do too!"

_That has __got__ to be the cheesiest, __cutest__ grin I've ever seen…_ Ed kept this thought to himself as he came to his feet, still holding the child, ready to face the sirens pulling up next to his house.


	7. Already Dead

The echo of dozens of boots clapped against the cement in the empty night. An occasional watch call keeping each officer alert and aware of the frequent changes or additions in orders could be heard all around the neighborhood. When they would finish thoroughly searching and interviewing the subdivision, they would be branching out to the deeper streets to find the abductee.

"Lieutenant Elric, we submitted the description you ordered. They said they'd get to lookin' immediately… However… We're all wondering… What do you think is the motivation behind a _female_ abductor? You said you know her, too, so…" Kaden brushed some rain from his coat sleeve and looked at the sky waiting for his partner's reply.

"Envy." Ed slid into the driver's seat of the cruiser and watched Kaden walk around to the passenger door through the spotted wet windshield.

"What do you have she doesn't?" Kaden set himself inside the vehicle as well and pulled his seatbelt over his shoulder.

"Loved ones-family really- and a decent life."

"Is she abused?" Kaden stared at Ed in shock. If she was so troubled, why hadn't Ed said anything sooner?

"No… Just alone."

"And you're not going to do anything for her? You haven't done anything already?"

The rain thickened outside and Ed flicked on the windshield wipers as he started to drive. "No. I can't… She wanted me to help her at one point, but I couldn't- honestly, I still can't. Now she's out to ruin everything I hold near and dear to me."

"And right before Thanksgiving. Man, criminals have bad timing." Kaden rested his chin on a fist held up by his arm where, below, his elbow was propped against the ridge at the base of the window. "And you say you don't know her name?"

"I said I don't _remember_ her name; her real name. I haven't seen her in years… I miss then…"

Kaden released a lighthearted chuckle that sucked some of the tension from the atmosphere for the rest of the drive back to the station.

/\/\

"Colonel?" Ed stepped quietly into the office of the obviously stressed commander, Meas Hughes.

"Edward, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." Meas rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefingers before looking up at his confused subordinate.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Ed closed the door behind him and took a step forward standing perfectly erect for his superior.

"How do you manage to lose in hand to hand combat with a woman?" Meas clasped his hands together under his chin and batted his eyes before submitting to a more business-like expression for a serious answer from Ed.

"If you only knew her, sir." Ed smiled weakly with irony, and pain striking eyes batted back in attempts to be of good humor.

Meas hardened. "You saying some slut is stronger than my prized officer? Who, might I add, has hauled in more criminals by himself than any other I've ever crossed paths with?" Meas came to his feet, circled the edge of the room, and stopped behind Ed, setting his hands on his shoulders. "Unless… She's… Already dead." He stepped out from behind the boy and strode over to the front of his desk setting a hand on a vanilla folder on the edge of it. "Is this some kind of joke or are you trying to tell me Cheyenne Webbs," He flipped open the file, "Daughter of Keith and Maryanne Webbs; a girl who _died_ five years ago in a freak accident involving two semi's and a bus, along with seven other cars along Highway 62, straight A student from Rassman High, secretly betrothed, had over 7 daily friends in her group… You saying she faked her death, Ed? If so, why don't we show you the body?"

Ed bit at tears and choked on the lump in his throat; he couldn't speak. _If only he remembered… remembered me… Al… Mustang… Amestris!_ The tears became harder to hold onto as the silence droned on.

"Edward… You're my star. My number one officer, are you trying to throw that away? Or do you really have a good explanation for this." Meas returned to his chair and settled behind his desk.

Ed opened his mouth to speak but had to breathe first. He paused again to swallow, still heaving air past the knot in his esophagus. "I have… no clue…"

Meas seemed suddenly angry but he kept his voice low, "You're an adult, are you not, Mr. Elric?"

"I am." Ed closed his eyes to barricade the tears that filled his eyes.

"You cannot tell me, then, that you don't know. Find out, and see me when you're ready to elaborate your story with _facts._ I will not waste my officers' time on an unexplained case. I'm going to let them go home for the evening for thanksgiving dinner before some of them work some more... No, actually… I'll call in others. Those men and women out there now should've been off for the better part of today. I'll let them off the hook. But you… Just… Go home. Work on that tall tale of yours and make it believable. I don't have time or patience for any more lies."

Ed could only whisper a timid 'yes sir' before exiting and heading out to the car alone.

Later, as Ed sat in his car in the driveway, he cried silently to himself, letting the heater and the soft music calm his nerves. _I know he wasn't mad… Just shocked that I would tell him that… I knew there would be a huge risk with telling them Envy was a woman under a certain description… But he wouldn't have existed if I hadn't and I __still__ would have only gotten this far… I'm stuck… I just hope Al is still alive._

***A.N.: Sorry the chapters are so short. I just can't add any more without making them heck'a long… Anyway, at least I'm updating more! ^.^ R&R please!!!**


	8. A dream

Maes sighed and closed the file. He had seen the brimming tears in his subordinate's eyes and felt increasingly guilty about the way he had reacted. Honestly, though, what made Ed think he had seen this girl? He had positively identified the girl and swore on her existence and now the other men were searching for a dead woman… However, Al truly _had_ been kidnapped; there was every evidence to that. By whom… No one had the slightest idea.

"Sir! Lieutenant Elric just called. He wanted to inform you that the girl just entered into the house across the street from him. He wishes your accompaniment immediately." Lieutenant Faux (Kaden) swept into the room with undiscovered accuracy to halting in the middle of the room.

"Pardon?" Maes came quickly to his feet and marched past Kaden who stood panting in the center of the rug.

"Give me the phone!"

"Here, sir… but for your information, he already hung up after swearing under his breath at me." The burnett scoffed and handed the dial-toning phone to her commander.

"Quit complaining and fetch me a car."

Channie huffed and strode around the counter following her superior out the front door. "Is it truly necessary for you to strut when called to war?"

Maes twisted furiously to face her, "Do you even realize whose life is at stake?"

"No… who's dying?" Channie marked the clipboard of the cruiser Maes unlocked.

"ELRIC!" Maes slammed the door, revved the engine of the car, and drove out of the lot.

"Elric…." She sneered, "Oh really?"

"Channie," Kaden called out from the doorway, "Isn't today your day off?"

Channie's shape warped and reformed. "It is, but I thought I'd have some fun first." Envy stepped toward the terrified Lieutenant.

"Wh-what are you?!" Kaden stumbled back against the closed door.

"A dream."

/\/\/\

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Maes practically shrieked at his lieutenant who shrank before him, tears of anger and shame on his cheeks. "How many times are you going to lie, Elric?! How much longer am I to bear your stupidity and lack of observation?! I thought you were serious this time!"

"I was! It was her! I swear!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Maes threw his hands in the air and turned back for the car.

"Wait!" A female voice rang, pained by overhearing the argument.

The two men pivoted and froze; Maes barely managed to speak, "Cheyenne?"

"I'm sorry." She lowered herself in tears on the front steps, "I told them to tell you I wasn't here. I just didn't want anyone to know I was alive… I didn't think it would cause pain to anyone. I didn't think a little white lie like that would hurt anyone… But, please. I beg you. Don't tell my parents."

Maes straightened and stepped over toward her as she now had another standing behind her. He was tall, slender and featured long shaggy black hair. His electric blue eyes scrutinized the officers.

Maes paused, "Are you Storm?"

"I am; what's it to you?" The boy protectively wrapped thin, black-sleeved, arms around Cheyenne and she leaned into the embrace.

"Why did you fake your own death Cheyenne?" the higher in command 'slipped on the interrogation boots' for the unveiling of secrets.

"Did you really expect me to live?!" Tears poured down her face with increasing speed for the words to come. "It was either play dead or get killed for real!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ed began to assist in gathering information.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Storm twisted, still holding his girl, and paced into the house forcing them all indoors.

Entering, the room opened up into a closed curtained pastel orange room, dimly lit, with tan, swaid covered couches and a large odd patterned rug for a centerpiece beneath the modern style coffee table. In place of a television, they found a fish tank, surrounded by books on shelves and a bare fireplace across from the front window.

"Take a seat then, if you want to ruin our lives." Storm released Cheyenne a flopped down onto a dark leather lazy-boy recliner that didn't quite fit the room.

Maes chuckled and sat on the edge of the couch where Ed now lounged; it was a very comfortable bit of furniture… Maes slid back, "We're not here to _ruin_lives, we're here to uncover why you ditched yours. If I recall, Storm, you ran away… so why this town?"

"It's not our own." Sarcasm dripped from Storm's ungrateful tongue as he popped up the footrest and patted his lap for Cheyenne's company. She graciously obliged and Maes continued:

"Cheyenne, what did you mean by 'get killed'?"

"My parents didn't want us to be together. They were going to set up a restraining order… When I finally stood up to them about it, they went after his parents for it. The arguing got so bad I went to the police but they said they couldn't help me… Then I… I found out that…" the salty droplets draining from her eyes seemed to increase in size now. "When I found out I was pregnant, I fled."

The curious orbs of the officers widened at the news. It made sense; beautiful sense. Ed struggled to keep a smile off his lips with the fact that, in some demented form, he was right. Only one problem remained now, where was Envy?

Maes' cellular device pulsated and hummed in the silence. Flinching, he jerked it out of his left front pocket and held up a finger to pause the conversation while he answered it. "Colonel Hughes speaking… What?!" "I'll be there soon…" he slid the phone back into his pocket. "We need to go, I apologize. I'll keep your situation a secret for now, but count on meeting with us again. Let's go Lieutenant."

Ed nodded, rose with his commander, and took a moment to slightly bow respectfully, before exiting the home. "What was that about?" Ed sighed as he slipped into the passenger side of the car.

"Kaden's been staked."

Denial welled up from the pit of Ed's stomach and choked him in his throat, "Come again."

"Someone at the station stabbed Kaden Faux. If I heard correctly they got him clear through his abdomen."

Ed found fear bitten vomit boiling the back of his mouth and his vision began to blur. It was the same way Envy had killed him and now he was getting other people unnecessarily involved.

_No… No… Not him… Not __anyone__ but me, please God, no more! Send me to Hell! Enough people have died for my cause by __his__ hand! Enough… Enough… ENOUGH, GOD, _"STOP!"

Meas slammed on the breaks causing the car to hydroplane in a puddle throwing them to a surprisingly safe spot on the side of the neighborhood road. "WHAT?!" Maes turned, fuming at Ed until the boy's tears brought him to submission. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

Ed shook his blond head tossing his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I can't… I c-… Just… This… I just… Can't do this… anymore…" Ed put his head in his hands as he struggled to regain composure and steady respiration.

"Ed, it'll be alright. Kaden's a fighter, he'll be fine."

"HE STABBED HIM CLEAR THROUGH!" Stress thrust his voice into a fuming tone as he hollered in frustration that no one could understand. No one knew _anything_ about what _exactly_was going on here and that made it all the more dangerous. How much more could this world take before Ed would need to tell them the truth…? Moreover, would they accept the truth? Ed took a couple more deep breaths and sat back resting his head on the seat backing to stare at the roof of the car. "Please remember, Maes…" Ed whispered to no one in particular as Maes focused on restarting the car's stalled engine.

**Again, sorry it's short. I'm really trying to make them longer! ^.^' Brace yourselves though. I actually might have to up the rateing of this for what is to come... If I can remember later the idea I have right now... : )**


	9. Genetic

Ed sat silently in the corner of the waiting room next to Maes who spoke softly to him with words that refused to be coherent in his numbed mind. He was so beyond deep in thought that no amount of universe could satisfy the wandering his thoughts made at this time. He had to come up with a plan and fast, before Envy destroyed anything else.

"Colonel Hughes?" One of the nurses stepped out, paused, and looked at the Lieutenant. "Oh, Edward, you look exhausted…" Marly stepped into the circle of chairs in the room and squatted down in front of his slouched figure. "Edward?"

Ed flinched at her touch, and his eyes glassed over at the sight of her. "I'm so sorry, I'm trying to find him, I-"

Marly shook her head. "We'll come back to that. For now, let's have you visit Mr. Faux."

Wiping his eyes, Ed stood and followed Maes, following Marly, down the hall to visit his partner.

/\/\

"Hey you." Edward attempted a smile at his feeble looking comrade resting under heart surveillance.

"Edo…" Kaden sighed and winced at the pain; Ed choked on wails that longed to release for his suffering friend. Kaden continued despite Maes' protest, "I'm not gonna… I can't shake this one…"

Ed shook his head, "No, man. You'll make it. I know you better."

Kaden shook his head too. "I'm sorry." Kaden started to cry. "This one's too much. I'll miss you, friend…"

Ed came to his knees next to him, "Please hang on."

Marly set a hand on Ed's shoulders, "Edward… He's suffering. Let him go."

"I won't… No one else… I won't let him kill anyone else…" Ed's sorrow welled up to anger deep in the cavity of his chest, "No… You go on, Kaden. I don't want you to suffer… No one will from now on, I promise." He came to his feet swiftly then, and left the room.

Maes rubbed his forehead. "Why does he give me such immense headaches?"

/\/\

Edward sprinted for all his breath could carry him before submitting once more to hopeless tears. Passing people on the street stared in awe at the public display but said nothing. Never before in his life had Ed felt so empty… so alone in his endeavors.

If only Maes could remember who he _really_ was. Where they were _from_ even. Amestris. Anything was possible in Amestris. With alchemy, the magic of science, as a constant guarding companion, if only they could go back.

Ed knew that he could kill Envy, had he his alchemy. It would be easy. The others were easy too. All of them… Lust…Greed… Sloth too; despite her striking image being identical to his poor dead mother. Ed had killed _her_ twice. His own G******* mother!

Ed stumbled now, losing momentum. He fumbled into a stranger's arms… Wait… This feeling… No… Not now…

Ed's line of sight began to zigzag, everything danced for him. His breath, his pulse, his reality. Everything staggered as a drunken man from the bar. Beads of sweat began to form and his stomach churned.

"Hey, are you alright sir? Sir?!" The stranger shook him softly but the use of this strength was in vein.

Ed collapsed completely… and ceased to breathe.

/\/\

A flickering light above him began to drive Ed crazy. It had a consistent speed of five blinks before it sped up for another five, then back to how it was before. This ridiculous, persistent little light… Ed tried to open his eyes then, but failed to do so efficiently and they closed again. He tried to speak, but his vocals seemed muffled by something. He blamed the light.

A slight pressure on his chest gave the signal to his body that something was stretched across him… but what? He flexed his torso to sit up and heard a haunting hum of… Laughter… Just then, his eyes decided to open, for curiosity, and that little church girl lay across him, hugging him.

"He's alive, he's alive!" She squealed and adjusted her position to lie next to him and she propped her head up on her hand with her elbow on his pillow, "Good morning sunshine." She grinned that stupid cheesy grin again.

Ed smiled back, unable to help himself; who could resist that beautiful smile.

The girl screeched again and snuggled closer. "I loooove you!" She seemed to be shouting to his armpit.

Her mother laughed and shook her head. "How do you feel, lieutenant?"

He tried to speak again, but his windpipe constricted slightly sending a numbness into his breast that made him cough. The pain of the air forcing past the swell in his chest nearly suffocated him and he coughed harder. He felt the child get pulled off of the bed away from him and he was certain, past his pressed eyelids, that the doctors frenzied around him. A headache pounded at the difficulty to inhale and his legs bent to compress the air to cause it to exit perhaps more easily.

The doctors fought to prevent him curling up, but he was in the position on his side before much could be done. When dizziness weakened him, after a moment, they stretched him back out and began a new procedure to help him.

Soon enough, the flickering light was back and it only now dawned on Ed that this was his mind's attempts to wake him from… a coma? How long had he been asleep? He tried to ask the doctor that mentioned the very idea, but no words came once again. Frustration swelled his stomach and tears burned his eyes. He wanted to speak but… but…

"He may possibly never speak again."

Shock rocketed his nerves to deaden his senses and his heart shattered in his chest. _No… why? Why can't I speak?_

"Do you know the cause?" The mother of that little church girl was crying, Ed could hear it in her voice… voice…

"It doesn't appear the cancer is in his genetics, but… There is a chance it is and if that's the case, he'll more than likely end up like his mother. We heard she died of an odd cause too."

"_Mommy, how come you don't talk early in the morning anymore?"_

Ed's eyes dilated and tears poured from shut eyes and he wished they would seal forever. Of course… It's genetic…

He clenched his hands to fists, _this isn't the time… Al… I'll come for you yet._

He sat up causing the doctors to panic to try and settle him, but he fought the pain. He would go to Al.


	10. Hero or Heroine

The doctors pushed gently on Ed's firm shoulders positioned with his body to move to the door. All in the room struggled with him to place him back into the hospital bed, but he continued to resist.

"Mister Elric, you _really_ need to lie back down and recover from your attack. It was much worse than the last time and your vital signs aren't yet stable!" Dr. Cropton attempted to persuade Ed to calm down, but his efforts were obviously in vain.

Emotional agony reformed the erratic air within his lungs to steam that boiled the flesh of his throat. He choked on his words as hands and arms locked over his diaphragm and throat pulling him back, "He _needs_ me!" His words were a painful rasp.

_He spoke! But…_"He needs _you_!? Edward, _you_ need rest!" Marly stepped into the mass now and placed both hands on the sides of Ed's face… He froze. "Al will be alright. He's fine, and you're not. Please, for all our sakes, especially his, lie down."

Ed shook his head hopelessly, "No…" He whispered over and over to himself.

"It'll be alright. We'll all be fine. They're looking for him, so it's alright."

"No… They called off-"

"No they didn't. Colonel Hughes phoned in not too long ago and said he was sorry. They're still looking. Don't lose faith." Marly embraced him as the others let go. "Hold on a little longer… Have patience."

"_Please_ let me go to him."

"You never give up, do you?!" Marly felt insulted.

Suddenly, words flowed from the infected trachea of the determined male, "I can't! I won't give up on my brother! Marly, like your dad to you, he's all I've got. Tell me you wouldn't go after your father in this situation!"

"I would when I was _better_! And how DARE you make that sort of relation!" She slapped him, "Lie down!" She jabbed her finger at the empty white sheets next to the flat lined monitor Ed had disconnected from himself.

Ed stared down at the blood seeping from the opening where the needle they stuck him with had been. His stomach turned as he imagined Al's blood being spilt even now… "How _can_ I give up?"

"Edward, you need to relax, and stop talking. _We'll_ find him. You stay here and recover." Marly set a timid hand on his shoulder.

A ghostly droplet slipped down Ed's face. He had cried many times in the past, but no tears burned as harshly as these. He_ needed_ to find Al… No one knew what Envy was capable of. If they did, they'd release him NOW!

Adrenaline pushed at his toes as strength began to gather into his legs and chest. Escape was evident. Fists clenched, he hooked right, striking down one of the male nurses holding his other wrist. The man stumbled and more nurses backed up to catch him, others stepped away in surprise. Ed shoved past Marly, now tearing up about his stupidity, and he slipped out the door, the hallowed voice behind him; but she wasn't chasing him. They let him go.

Soon enough, Ed found himself back on the streets, running in any direction his soul told him to leap. The bond he had with his brother testified that every turn he made he drew closer: closer to losing him, or closer to defeating the creature that held him.

Uncertain of where his destination lay, he fumbled through crowds to find his dear brother. Determination and will carried his bare feet across the pavement as he ignored crosswalks, laws about them, and other people's space. He would get to Al. Somehow…

So maybe this was madness. Maybe he had finally lost it. Maybe… He couldn't win this one, and he was just crumbling under the fist of God … Maybe there was no going back. This wasn't a second chance… this was punishment. Ed had ruined everything before, ruining him, and now, he had snapped. This could only make things worse. But Ed didn't care.

He continued fighting the fire of emotion that clouded his vision, as he tried to find something logical that might lead him to his brother. This was madness… Nothing rational could come to a reckless mind.

"ALPHONSE!"

People turned to stare at the panicked blond staggering about the road. Whispers began to fill his ears as they searched for some sort of clue.

"Maybe he lost his son?" "Maybe he's drunk." "Maybe he's gay and looking for his husband." "Are you stupid? He's not gay! He's to stressed to be looking for another man. He has to be going after his wife." "Pretty pathetic if you ask me." "Poor guy." "I think he's drunk." "I don't doubt it."

Ed fell to his knees. This was hopeless… He should have stayed at the hospital… He's getting dizzy again… Hyperventilation: a crude possibility. This was a loss he'd never forget.

/\/\/\/\

Lights could no longer affect his consciousness. He remained in a peaceful darkness that didn't need to warm him to comfort him. It just needed to be there to shield him from the cruel reality that Al could possibly be lost to him once again. He didn't need to think either. The voices that told him how pitiful he was did plenty of the talking to last for the remainder of this infinite sentence to the abyss of depression that consumed him, heart and soul. He needed to go to Alphonse, but his body was not capable of carrying him into his sweet brother's arms.

Hauntingly, a new voice surfaced among the whispers. One that could boil the blood of the devil from what he had done. This voice had taken a mother… worked for a cursed father… destroyed the lives of more than 20 at the least. One of which being Ed's. His life had been ruined at the coo of this sinister vocal that beckoned him awake now.

"…You'll find your petty brother there…"

Ed's eyes snapped open to a dark hospital room. The monitor was silent as well, no equipment attached… No one in the halls… No one in the immediate area. He could go to Al. No one would stop him now.

The stairway down into the basement was long and eerie. The silent cold concrete beneath his bare feet creaked only in his head and he struggled to keep from running. In his condition, it would be fatal to perform high activity more than a hefty march down endless stairs.

"Brother?" A sorrowful song drifted up the well and Ed's pace quickened until he reached the chasm of the basement filled with red tanks, bubbling full of liquid that could melt the eyes at the sight of them. Alchemy circles bordered the room and it was something of a bad dream for Ed to find his brother locked in the cruel embrace of a chain on the other end of the stretched basement.

Ed began to go to him.

"Uh-uh. Now, careful. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Envy emerged from the shadows and Ed's pulse sounded in his ears and raged in his throat, his fingers twitched with the pounding in his wrists and his legs itched to charge.

"Give me my brother back NOW!"

"Now, see. I don't understand something, maybe you can make it clear. Why is it people demand their enemy to return that which was taken, when it's obvious that the enemy hates them _so_ much that they would _never_ do as they were told; and the hero knows it… Oops… I mean _heroine._"

"What do you want, then?" Ed glowered and his hands clenched to fists.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you remember last time?" Envy spun on his heel and gestured to the rest of the room, "Doesn't this look at all familiar? I tried to make it as authentic as possible."

"Knock it off!!! I'm sick of your s***! STOP JERKING ME AROUND!"

Unexpectedly, Envy went rigid at the sound of an awkward clang. He stumbled, tripped, and spun on his knees to face his attacker. Outraged, he leapt at the man, "I thought I killed you!" Envy's voice was practically a growl as he lashed out.

"HUGHES, NO!" Ed barely caught his breath between the enemy's motions toward the Colonel. Before he knew it, Hughes was struck down, immobile as Envy stooped down to pick up the fallen rod.

"Let me release your spirit… AND BREAK YOUR SPINE!" the metal heaved into the air and with a loud whoop, came flying down.


	11. Alchemy

Ed sprung forward with all force of adrenaline and fear for Hughes' life. Old habits recommenced at the back of his mind as he leaped across the ominous circles on all sides. Despite the vast diameter of the transmutation markings, Ed landed hastily on the other side and rushed at Envy.

All appeared in slow motion. Somehow, Hughes had evaded the first blow and Ed was right behind Envy before the next.

Ed drove his prosthetic elbow into Envy's lower back. Something cracked in the dim room and Envy stumbled back toward the wall.

"YOU WON'T KILL THEM AGAIN! I JUST GOT THEM BACK!" Ed shrieked and his hands clapped together before reaching for the steel bar.

Sparks flew and the pole began to morph and change while Envy watched in horror. This wasn't meant to happen… Alchemy…

"It's not possible!" Envy struggled not to stutter.

Ed's eyes sparkled and marveled at the magic before him. He'd done it! Alchemy was possible here!

Envy jumped to his feet and sprinted toward Alphonse in fear. "DIE! ALL OF YOU! JUST _**DIE!**_"

The dream of alchemy was real again. This, that had made Ed so immensely happy and Envy so intensely terrified... Backfired. At the blink of his golden eyes, Ed was forced to watch in hopeless horror and wonder as Envy's hand morphed into a familiar shape.

A stone encrusted spike was then driven through the fragile abdomen of the boy, who could not in the least defend himself against the seething wrath of his opposer. Warmth spread over his torso followed by an overwhelming cold that he recognized as some entity of feeling he had experienced before. He was dying.

"AL NO!" Ed's heart sank deep toward his stomach and he staggered, dizzied by the rush, as he watched his brother's blood spread slowly across the cold concrete. He shook in terror as the boy slipped slowly toward the floor and the corner of Envy's mouth tipped up at the sight of the life giving fluids.

"That's right… Bleed… Bleed it all out…" the Homunculi's smile increased in excitement and hysterical laughter wrenched his chest in a brief series of huffed chuckles.

Ed shook his head in denial; the pulses of his heart beat the insides of his erratic, heaving torso. "Al no… no… NO!" Ed stumbled backward further. The blood of his brother gradually pooling toward his feet until…

A burst of electricity rippled through Ed's body as the Alchemic designs blazed to life. A life young Alphonse was being stripped of; his life giving essence fueling the shock that tormented his older brother's body and mind. The voltage not only brought pain, but would soon wake him to a different dream… A _dream_…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The vibrant beeping of life on the monitor echoed about the room and the sterile stench burned the hairs of the nose to a level of discomfort that woke him. Misted amber eyes blinked quickly at the sudden exposure to the fluorescent's luminescence. _I'm alive?_

"Edward?" Marly's sweet vocals softened the pace of his heart and he stared up into her eyes. They were increasingly blue and filled with tears. "Oh, thank goodness. Are you feeling alright?"

Ed blinked, completely stupefied by his sudden easy breathing. Then, a haze gradually began to spread from ear to ear and out his eyes, burning them to the point of tears. Ed came to the clear realization then, Al was dead. He shook his head in disbelief as grief gripped him in its crippling claw and choked every wail out of his throat.

Marly lifted him into her embrace as she sat silently next to him. Shortly, his head found a solid brace against her collar bone and his now staccato breaths heated the skin beneath her shirt. She held him tighter at the sensation of warmth from his tears and cried along with him.

Her tears only testified Al's misfortune in Ed's mind as a mutual mourning filled the room.

"I… guess… I should tell you now… So your tears aren't in vain… Kaisha… The little church girl… and her mother… they were… mur-murdered and-"

She didn't have the chance to finish before unanticipated rigidness of Ed's arms around her flew from her shoulders. Rage had consumed him; and shock all but stopped his heart.

"ENVY!" Ed thrashed off of the bed and onto the floor, punched the tile, and scrambled to his feet. Doctors rushed to stop him and push him back into the room.

It became a cage fight to keep him still and try to reach his ravaging mind. "DIE!" Sobs intensified as Ed continued his struggle despite Marly's desperate hands on his face.

She was screaming at him. He couldn't hear it, but he could see the familiar motion.

"ENVY!!!" He fought harder, and Marly began to relax. Seeing surrender he threw one last attempt to pass her… but froze.

Her lips… Pressed to his in a hopeless effort to calm him… He stood stationary for a moment before she pulled away from his face, and hugged him again. "Please…"


	12. Alright

She pulled back enough to lower her face, almost ashamed of her actions, and rested her head on his chest. She winced at the steadiness and depth of his breathing. He was locked in emotional shock and neither of them moved.

After a beat, however, doctors began to pull at Ed again, tugging him back toward the bed. Once again, he jerked his arm away, only this time, in a different rage. He struck Marly and stormed out.

The drive home was Hell. Tears fell harder than waterfalls or torrent rain. The only miracle was that he made it home without crashing; and Marly was waiting…

Memory of Marly's behavior at the hospital boiled his heart and he vowed not to speak to her… since he couldn't say he hated her for it… or hated it at all…

"What is your problem?!" She practically screamed at him as she followed him inside. "Edward!"

He couldn't maintain his silence at her ignorance. "You b****! You cheating b****! How dare you! Why did you do that?!"

"It was the only way to get through to you!"

"Don't you feed me excuses! There were better ways! How _dare_ you!"

The fragile droplets on Marly's cheeks, dried in defense to his behavior. "I dare to because I care for your sanity! You're chasing after an invisible woman called 'Envy' who kidnapped your brother, who's probably DEAD!"

Ed rushed her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the far wall of the living room. "Now you _listen _to me. This may not be sanity, but he's _not _invisible _or _a woman. His _alias _is Envy and he's _extremely _skilled _and _deadly. And Al's-"

Reason fled Ed's mind in an instant... His peripheral beheld his brother, and he bothered to look… He looked upon a ghost… "Al?" He whispered and began to quiver. Marly looked too and shrank to the floor in continued weeping.

The entity before Ed… appeared angry… he raised a white-knuckled fist… And struck Ed to the floor.

"How dare _you, _brother." Al's sweet voice resonated in the lightly lit room. "You little fag."

All pain aside, Ed fought to conjure a smile looking back at his little brother. "Al?" He spoke louder this time, and his throat scraped again.

"Brother…" Al squatted down to Ed's level, placing an immaculate hand on his flesh knee. "You really are stupid…"

"But… but Envy…" Ed choked.

"He's taken."

"Taken?"

Al extended a hand to help Ed to his feet and they stood.

Hughes chuckled and approached the two boys still hand in hand and Marly still on the floor gawking up at them. "Impeccable memory Full Metal."

Ed's eyes widened.

Hughes continued: "But unfortunately, Lieutenant, we don't really have a death sentence for what he's done… or what he is… I'm afraid the best we could do was the asylum. He seemed crazy enough, don't you think?"

Both teens grinned as Al turned to help Marly up as well. Once she stood, Al embraced her carefully, and brushed a tear from her face. She threw her arms around him and he squoze her delicate frame.

Feeling every breath and each beat of her heart, Al was reminded of his deep love for her…

He pulled his head back to look at her and she did the same. She smiled, hopelessly, nervously at his gaze... and melted at his kiss.

Ed and Hughes, who had been discussing fond memories nearby, silenced to observe and Hughes nudged Ed, "Where's Winry?"

Ed died a little inside, "Nowhere near here…"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Hughes nodded solemnly.

"So what happened to Envy?"

"_Oh_! Dude! You _so_ should have been there! _That_ was the sight of a lifetime, brother, you wouldn't believe." Al left Marly blushing and hurried to his brother's side.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah! They hauled him off in a frikin' straight jacket!" Al wiggled in excitement and circled his brother, "In the moment I thought I was a dead man for sure… BLAM! And I was free! Envy pitched _such _a _fit_! And it took, like, thirty guys to wrestle him into the danm thing!" Al laughed out loud.

The heart molding in the pit of Ed's stomach for grief began to lighten and put itself back into place. Hearing that laugh… and feeling this overwhelming joy. Ed knew this wasn't a dream. The nightmare was over. And he and Al were alright.


End file.
